Bones -- Divergent
by RavenclawGirl1318
Summary: This story is dedicated to BONES and Divergent lovers. Booth and Brennan are no longer in today's society, they are members of factions which created to better the world's society and solve new murder cases. Rated M for maybe future chapters.


Bones Divergent

I do not own any rights. All rights belong to Kathy Reichs and Veronica Roth

Summary:

Booth and Brennan are no longer in today's society, they are members of factions which created to better the world's society and solve new murder cases. Rated M for maybe future chapters.

Chapter 1:

"My name is Booth. I am a leader here at Dauntless and this is…" I said staring down at this year's initiates.

"I am Eric, I am also a dauntless leader." I look through the corner of my eye at Eric.

Eric Matthews, was an initiate that came in 2nd place in his year. He was a transfer from Erudite and he has an issue called Anger Issues. He only got his job because Miss Jeanine Matthews is his Daddy's sister and the leader of her faction. Of course, we all know the rich boy, jerk, mentality. So he got the job.

I look back at the initiates and then I explain they have to jump off the building to enter dauntless. And in the middle of the explanation, my scientist girlfriend from Erudite came through a door to the roof and she hurried over.

"Booth, there was a body found at the borders of an Amity farm."

"Eric, take over. Come on Bones, let's go." I said. We go through the door and we walk out to the car she drove over. I give her my knowing smile and silently beg to drive.

"No, Booth. It's my car, and I let you drive last time." She said with a smile.

"Oh come on Bones, just let me drive there and then you can drive until I get a car."

"You said that last time, Booth." She through me the keys and I caught them. I opened her door for her and helped her in, then I hurried over to my door.

Temperance Brennan, is my girlfriend she lives at Erudite, but was born Dauntless like me. Her nickname is Bones, only because at Erudite she studies bones and dead people. She also told me not to long ago that she is pregnant. And now you may ask, can you date other people in a different faction? No. Unless you are like me and Eric. If you want to know, Eric is my cousin, Jeanine is my Aunt as well. My mother transferred to Dauntless with my father who wasn't at all a great father. But that is neither here nor there.

We finally arrived at the crime scene to find the squints, (a nickname for scientists that are super smart) examining the body. I walk over with my note cards and pen, when I hear Hodgins (the bug boy) say, "Ooooh, Larva, they look about 4 days old!"

"The victim is a Caucasian male, the ribs say he's between the ages of 12 and 15 years old." I look up at Bones and finally get a good look at the body. The body was leaning against the barbed wire fence and a tree. The skull had a huge hole where the forehead was supposed to be, there were still clothes on the body, with some flesh and I looked away.

"So, he didn't even get to choose his faction." I said quietly writing notes about the body.

Bones glanced at me and said, "It seems the body has been dead for about 4 days. Good job Doctor Hodgins."

He smirked at me and I gave him the 'Yeah, whatever' look and my ear piece came on.

"Booth, Max needs you for a meeting, he says it's important." It was James Aubrey. He's the Leader-in-training and I have to teach him, while Max gets ready for his retirement.

"Alright, thanks Aubrey." I replied back in the ear piece. "Alright, pack up the body and take it back to Erudite." I walked over to Bones who was pulling off her gloves, and I said, "Bones, I have to go. I guess I will see you tomorrow…"

"Okay Booth, I love you." She said slightly smiling.

"I love you too, Bones." I smiled and was about to start running to catch the train when Bones said, "Aren't you missing something?"

I grin and turn around, I walk back to her and she held out her hand. "Can I have my keys back?"

Slightly disappointed, okay, very disappointed, I pull the keys out of my pocket and was about to leave again when she jumped into my arms and her lips caught mine. I moved my lips against hers and then pulled away, "Now that's what I was missing." I whisper into her ear.

I put her down and started to sprint to the train, I turned around still running and I waved to Bones then spun around and sped to the train to jump on. I grabbed the side of the door and I pulled myself in.

As the train pulls through dauntless, I jump off, and run into the compound and up to Max's office. By the time I get there, I see Max, Lance Sweets (a psychologist from Erudite), Aubrey, Ms. Julian (a lawyer from Erudite), and Amity's leader Johanna Reyes all sitting at the table waiting for me.

"Sorry I was late." I apologized. Max gave me a look that said 'Just don't do it again. Now let's get down to business.' I sat next to Sweets and Aubrey and Max said, "Okay, thank you all for coming, as you all know this meeting is about the body that was found today in Amity."

Just then Bones burst into the room and she said, "Sorry, I am late. Angelia just discovered the victim as Donavan Kang." She slid the file across the table to me and I looked at the picture and passed it to Max. When Johanna looked at it she said, "He was a volunteer worker out in the fields, he loved it there. Sometimes he would stay all night and sleep in the fields. He said he hated that Candor didn't have farms."

Max passed the file back to me and I looked at his records. He is a Candor born, his parents are Jack Kang and Missy Kang. Wait… "Max. This is Jack Kang's first born child. We can't tell him. He's going to freak out."

Max's face paled, (Which, by the way, looked freaky with his dark skin and all). He looked down at the table and he said, "You are right Booth. I want all of you to keep this on the down low."

After the meeting, Bones walked with me to my office and she said, "Booth, I don't understand. Why hide this from his father? I mean what if our baby was murdered and no one would tell us?"

I spun around and I said, "As I said in the meeting. Jack will freak out and it will not be pretty. Donavan was close to Jack, and when he helped out in the fields…." That's when I realized something. Donavan brought girls out there, some were already in a relationship and older than him. And the girls were all Dauntless. "Wow… Bones you're a genius!" I kissed her quickly on the lips and I hurried into my office. I started to pull up every security camera from the last 3 months, and found one girl visiting him in the fields the day before he died. The girl was Chelsea Burg, and she was dating a guard at the gate named Darius Goodman.

I had Aubrey go get Chelsea and bring her to the conference room where I was waiting. When Chelsea sat down, Aubrey sat next to me and I asked, "Did you know this boy?" I passed the picture from Angelia's computer. She looked at it and said, "Yes. That is Donavan Kang, I love him. Why?"

I looked at Aubrey and he says, "Chelsea, Donavan has been murdered and we are investigating his death."

"But… That can't be… You don't think I did it right?" She said. Tears flooded down her face, Aubrey shook his head.

"When is the last time you saw Donavan?" I asked.

"Umm… 5 days ago…. He was only 15!" She shouted then started to sob in her hands.

I look at Aubrey and I let him ask the next question.


End file.
